


Soaked

by Helicopter_Buddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance is a flirt, Pidge is flustered, This ship will be my downfall, and a dork, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicopter_Buddy/pseuds/Helicopter_Buddy
Summary: Lance takes Pidge to an amusement park and she wants to go on a water ride. Lance, of course, being the flirt he is, thinks of the perfect thing to say to fluster his girlfriend.





	Soaked

Lance could be so clichéd sometimes. Not that Pidge didn't like it.

He had taken her to an amusement park for their date. The only problem? Lance seemed to be intent on slowing Pidge down as much as he could.

"Slow down, Katie!" Lance half-heartedly called out. Pidge, who was a good few feet away from him, just stopped and looked back at him, putting her hands on her hips. He sluggishly walked up to where she stood.

"You're so _slow_ , Lance!" She whined once he caught up.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that you're always running ahead. What's getting you so excited anyways?" He ruffled her hair, which she'd begun to grow out again. She playfully hit his hand away, blushing slightly.

"Look," she said, pointing her finger to a ride in the distance, "I want to go on that one!" He followed her arm and saw what appeared to be a water-related rollercoaster.

"A water ride? Sure, why not." She beamed up at him, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him over to the line. She seemed more excited for this than Lance would've imagined, but hey, he wasn't complaining. If she was happy, he was too. Also, it was another excuse to see her cute smile. It was brilliant like the sun itself, brightening up any gloomy day.

"Lance, come on!" Welp, there went his train of thought. "We're next!"

As they sat down in their seats (right next to each other, naturally), Lance wondered if this was one of those rides where you get sprayed with water. He put on his own seatbelt, then helped Pidge put on hers.

The ride started moving. It was a slow ride, Lance noticed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight next to him, Pidge was practically bouncing in her seat, positively _delighted_ due to this simple children's ride. In fact, her reaction was not far off from that of the child sitting right in front of them. All the children, actually. Lance and Pidge were sitting in the far back, as per her request.

" _Ohmygod_ Lance look!" She energetically pointed at where they were headed, a... waterfall? Oh boy, they weren't just gonna be sprayed with water.

They were gonna be downright _soaked_ with it.

As they approached, this gave Lance an idea. Just as the first row of people began to yell and shout from being drenched, he leaned over to Pidge and whispered in a much more seductive voice:

"Geez, Katie. If you wanted to get _this_ wet, you should've just asked."

Pidge snapped her head to look at him, brown eyes widening and face becoming so red it was unreal.

" _L-lance_!" She said, becoming unbelievably flustered, "Y-you - th- we- there's k-kids here and- AAH!" She was suddenly cut off by the wave of cold water splashing over her. Of course, Lance was hit by it too, but he was too busy laughing at Pidge's reaction to pay attention.

* * *

 

"I am _so_ gonna get you back for that." They had just exited the park, and Pidge was already thinking of revenge schemes as they walked. The silent treatment wouldn't work; she could barely go 5 minutes without talking to him. Maybe she'd try to tickle him - wait, no, he wasn't ticklish in any of the places she'd checked yet. Maybe she'd just barrage him with kisses. Yeah, that sounded fun. But this want supposed to be fun. Oh well, it would just have to - wait, why was he laughing?

"What? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're laughing," Oh, that, he thought, "Why are you laughing?" Well, it was mostly because she'd just spilled out all of her plans to him by accident, but part of it was because of the way she thought of things: fingers curled up at her lips, eyebrows furrowed in thought, eyes spaced-out. She just looked so...

" _Adorable_."

"What?"

"You. When You're deep in thought. You look adorable."

"I-uh, thanks? I... guess?" He smiled at the blush that appeared at her cheeks. They were still soaking wet.

He should be expecting her _oh-so-terrible_ revenge, soon. He decided that when they got to his house, he would ask her if she wanted to shower together - not explicitly stating that it wouldn't be, ahem, "romantic," - just for kicks.

 

Who knows. Maybe she'd agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to space out how I write fics like seriously I haven't slept properly in like 3 days and I posted my first 3 fanfics in a single week what is wrong with me.
> 
> I love this ship way too much, probably more than is healthy.


End file.
